


Love

by Kenocka



Series: Chains and Tomes [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenocka/pseuds/Kenocka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both knew Thresh only came back to Nasus for very superficial reasons other than the jackal's willingness, eagerness, to submit to the wraith's mercies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grabthelanternfool](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=grabthelanternfool).



> I'm part of a Tumblr based RP blog group called the IOW. There I RP as Nasus and somehow, without being under the influence of drugs or alcohol, the Thresh RPer and I concocted the lovely though incredibly odd couple of Nasus and Thresh. Expect more of this at some point. 
> 
> I reblogged a post containing twenty drabble prompts. As soon as our Thresh saw that they requested this be written. 
> 
> The prompt: Love I'll write a drabble of my character admitting they love yours.
> 
> I think I like how this one turned out a whole lot. Thank you Thresh-mun, you are the real reason I can write your version of Thresh so well. Otherwise I don't think he'd turn out right.

"I know that you do not feel the same for me," Nasus murmured quietly, arms tightening a fraction, giving the impression that he was pinning Thresh's arms to his sides before loosening them again, "but I love you." 

His arms contracted again, one moving up to cross over the wraith's chest as he squeezed, nuzzling a shoulder from behind in the process. He leaned further back into the couch, moving both of them into a more reclined position. The sounds of the viewing screen, a luxury Nasus had gone without for years until now, played out at a low volume in the background. It only added to the unusual domesticity of the moment instead of taking away from it. 

"I feel... I feel wanted, of use. A purpose outside of the Fields other than as the librarian of the Institute of War. My grief for my brother, my home, you make me forget about it." Again his arms clenched, though with more force than previously as actual emotion gripped the curator. "Passion, desire,  _base carnality_ , you  _make_  these emotions happen within me. I am not the blank stone slate with you. I have not felt so much in so many centuries. Had I only been summoned to this world sooner, selfish though that is... Forgive me if I sound like a romantic, I mean only what I say and I say it knowing full-well you do not return these feelings." 

A sardonic smile crossed both of their faces unbeknownst to them. Both knew Thresh only came back to Nasus for very superficial reasons other than the jackal's willingness, eagerness, to submit to the wraith's mercies. It was only fascination with the curator's past, appearance, manner of speaking, and power that kept him coming back to torment the ancient soul he considered his. However to have it said aloud, acknowledged, to have the words  _"I love you"_  written in the air sent a thrill through the warden. Physical control had been established long ago but mental, emotional control had been something he hadn't expected to have for much longer. It wasn't a disappointment but a testament to his own skills at manipulating the mind, even if this latest mind was older than even his own with the wisdom of centuries behind it. 

Even if that mind was willing to be manipulated to escape the trappings of everyday life as an alien god among mortals that cared little for his origins or true capabilities.

Thresh shivered again and turned so that he was straddling Nasus' waist, an air that sported the acerbic smile he couldn't truly wear hovered around him. For a moment he was content with the position they were in, his hands on the jackal's shoulders while the curator's were loosely holding his hips. He always belonged above his possession but as a reward he was willing to allow for a change of pace.

Clawed hands, previously just a whispering touch over slick-furred shoulders dug in as he pulled Nasus upright, the quiver that followed the wince caused the same reaction in the Chain Warden. He wrapped his arms around the curator's shoulders, one hand petting the back of Nasus' head and neck, the other digging into his back with the intent to cause small pain. A grunt of pained-pleasure was dragged from the jackal's throat and he pulled Thresh in closer, a yearning growl following.

Smile in place, the Chain Warden rocked them backwards, laying comfortably in the curator's arms. How many times had this couch been used in such a way now?

"Rut," he commanded.

The bliss that coursed through Thresh as Nasus did as told, the knowledge that this being, this god among mortals, obeyed him, made the moans he emitted all the more real.

 


End file.
